Pitch perfect
by Blac tiger 532
Summary: Bella is not who everyone think she is, but when Damon comes to seek her help her dirty little secret will be reviled...After New Moon and before Eclipse, and season 3 in Vampire Diaries... Bella/Damon... R
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it, and sorry if there are mistakes but I'm writing this in 3am so... Enjoy :)**

**I dont own anything but the plot(smiles evilly)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**D POV**

"Wont you just shut up already!" I said. I was sitting with Elena, Stefan and the whole 'gang' as they called themselves and we were currently discussing our problem, Klaus. Elena was talking some shit about trusting Elijah and I just cant take it anymore! They never listen! Every time I try to warn them or tell them that they are wrong, they dont listen. They have to be always right about everything! And I was egoistical. Yeah right.

Immediately after I told her Elena got the hurt face that she puts on when someone doesn't listen to her. Works every time on my poor excuse of a brother, may I say. But not with me anyway.

"Oh, put that face away, it wont work on me and you know it." I snapped at her.

"Damon…" My brother said warningly. Yeah, like he could ever scare me.

"Oh don't Damon me. Everyone has to listen to me for once and no one would get hurt. Isn't that what you want _Princess_?" I said sarcastically at the end to Elena. I didn't think but the frown she had on deepened, wow, we have to call the Guinness records.

"We have to trust Elijah! He is the only one that can help us." She continued on the Elijah thing. Girl, cant you take the hint that you are not right in this situation?

"Yeah like we trusted him the last time when Klaus wanted to break the curse and look what has happened? Newsflash Princess, originals cant be trusted." I said to her and stood up to get a drink. They were starting to give me a headache.

"Oh yeah, and who do you think would help us in this situation?" Blondie said annoyingly. That got me thinking. Oh yes, I know just who. Lets hope she has forgiven me about that thing.

"Oh I know just who." I said and smirked while drinking. This will be good.

**B POV**

"Yeah, so you wont believe who I saw making out with who. When I saw them I swear, my jaw hit the floor…" And so on continued Jessica's annoying blabber about the gossip in Forks High School. Uh, wont this girl shut up for a moment!

I was sitting in the cafeteria in school next to Jessica and Laurent, yeah poor me. But today was sunny so the Cullens cant be here today. That leaves me here, stuck with this bimboes.

"Oh, I know like totally. I cant believe like he would like do this to her." Laurent said in her annoying voice. Ah, it was hurting my ears. Like cats scratching on something metal. "Right Bella?" Suddenly Laurent turned to me.

"Like totally." Oh no what have they done to me. I was starting to talk like them. I have to get away from here as soon as possible. I cant become like them.

Suddenly the doors burst open and revealed a guy with raven hair and piercing blue eyes. Just the guy I wanted to see(note my sarcasm). My eyes widened and I tried to hide myself but too late, he already saw me. He started walking my way and of course Laurent and Jessica started flipping their hair and stuff like that. Ha, like he will ever go out with them.

Why does he always have to have all the attention when he walks in? Not to mention that every one in the cafeteria was looking in our direction. What is so interesting about us? Dont they have lives or anything. Oh, did I just saw a girl faint after he walked pass her. What has the world become people. Oh thank god that the Cullens were not here today.

"Bella, sweetheart, I was looking for you." He said when he reached me. I immediately heard Jessica and Laurent mutter something like 'Why always her'. Then they turned to me and asked me who he was. He answered instead of me.

"I'm Damon, Bella's ex." He said with a smirk.

* * *

**Btw sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to publish it before I forget so... the next chapters will be longer I promise :)**

**Review and make me happy, please, with Damon on top :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, you guys are awesome! Thank you for the reviews and those who put the story or me on their favorite/follower list. Your awesome!**

**I dont wont anything so I'm not going to bore you with my pointless chatter, Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**B POV**

"I'm Damon, Bella's ex." He said with a smirk. A really sexy smirk… No, bad Bella. His smirk is not sexy. Think about what he did to you. Oh, that bastard. I got really mad when I remembered. "Oh come on sweetheart, don't you remember me?" He asked cockily. Remember that I was telling you I was mad? Yeah, I'm pissed off now.

I stood up and pointed the door "Out. Now." I said to him angrily. Ugh, cant he be more arrogant? I started walking towards the door, not caring if he follows or not. I heard him saying 'Good day, ladies' to the two bimboes and that got me more pissed off if that was possible. Gosh! He is such a ladies man. That broke us up in the first place!

When we reached outside, thank god no one was outside, I turned around to face him with my best glare, and I can say that my glare is famous, but of course it didn't work on him! Why would it?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with my most threatening voice. Again, no affect. And of course he would smirk with his sexy… no Bella! Stop yourself.

"High school Bella, really?" Ha asked me, avoiding my question.

"I have work here. Now what are you doing here. Any particular reason for you to be here other than to annoy me?" I snapped at him. No more nice Bella. Bitch mode activated.

"Easy there. I'm here to ask you for help." Damon said with a more serious tone now. Yeah, like that would make me believe that he is serious.

"Tell me one good reason why in hell, would I even consider helping _you _of all people?" I asked. Ha! This should be good.

"Because you are the only person that can help me." He said like it was obvious. Well, what should I tell you… not a good reason.

"Yeah, not a good reason enough. Try again." I said sarcastically. He had to try a lot harder to make me even _consider_ to help him.

"I really need your help. We are in trouble. Big trouble." He said seriously. Wow, Damon serious! He must be really in a big trouble to be serious about something.

"When you say we…" I urged him to go on.

"Stefan and me, and a couple of other people." He said.

"Oh Stefan! How is that poor excuse of a vampire?" I asked. Oh how I missed pranking Stefan. The good old days.

"Oh, he is on humans now." He said jokingly.

"No. No way. Haha, that has to be seen. And he is not bloodaholic?"

"Actually yes. But his little perfect girlfriend tries to help him out." Damon said sarcastically. Stefan has a girlfriend! No way! That little prude has got himself a girlfriend. Ha!

"So, back to help. Can you help us?" He asked pleadingly. Yes, I know. Damon, pleading. It happens. Get over it, people!

"What exactly kind of trouble are you in to?" I asked suspiciously. After all, it has to something major to get him here.

"Original trouble." Oh fuck no!

"You idiot! How could you get yourself involved with the originals!" I yelled at them. So it is something major.

"Its not my fault. Its Stefan and his girlfriend. I just try to be the good big brother." He said angrily.

"Oh, you try to be the good old brother! How sweet!" I laughed.

"I'm serious here. Will you help us?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes. Oh he knows that his eyes or my weakness. God damn his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Fine. Look what I'm going to do. I'm going to think about it. Meet me at my house at eight. Just ask someone for the chiefs house and they'll point you to it. Now. Don't kill anybody, savvy?" I give him the instruction. He nodded, smirked(of course) and flew away as a crow.

What a day! Now should I help him or not. The question of the day. One thing for sure is that I missed him, after all he has done, he still has a place in my heart, but don't tell anybody about this. I have a reputation to uphold to.

I may help him after all. This life is getting too boring for me. I need entertainment or I may die of how dull this life is. What happened to all the fun things you could do in little town like this?

I found myself returning 'home'. The truth is that I don't have a home. Neither father or mother. Well at least for a very long time if you know what I mean. And Charlie, well that's where the compulsion comes in. Actually Charlie is hard to compel, stubborn man.

When I reached the house, I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, not the old, ugly ones that I was wearing now. Gosh, what I had to do to blend in. So, I put some dark skinny jeans and whit top with black leather jacket (I love leather jackets). I put some make-up on and I fixed my hair. Don't want it to look like a rat nest, now would I?

After what seems to be an hour, Charlie got back and I quickly went to him.

"You are going to Billy's till ten o'clock and you will tell everyone that I had moved back to Florida because my mother was ill and she needed me. Now go." I compelled him. I cant let him in the house for a while.

After he left, I started gathering all my precious things and left behind all the gross clothes that I had to wear here. And before I knew it, it was eight already. And of course Damon is never late, so seconds later I heard him knock on the door.

I opened for him standing all in black. I have to admit, black does suit him well.

"I have to say, you look better than before." He complimented.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically while stepping outside with my bag and locking the door behind me. Don't want to rob the poor guy's house. "So, where are we going and the only reason I'm going t help you is because I'm bored and I have no entertainment here. Not because of you." I said to him clearly so he don't get the wrong impression that I was doing it for him.

"As you say and we are going to Mystic Falls." The he just say what I think he said?

"What did you just say?" I said stopping.

"Mystic Falls." He said clearly.

"Like hell I'm going there. You should've started with that so I don't waste my thinking time on this." I snapped at him.

"Why?" He asked simply. Like hell he doesn't know why!

"Well maybe because I have really bad memories you are responsible for." I said in my bitch pleas voice. I did not like this at all.

"Like what, princess?" Oh he did not just called me princess. He doesn't want to die that badly.

"What did you just called me?" I asked nicely, giving him the chance to fix his mistake.

"Princess." He said arrogantly.

"Call me, princess one more time." I said deadly calm.

"Princess." I pushed him to the wall vamping my face. And believe me, I don't show that face often. He tried to flip us over but I was stronger.

"Don't even try. You know I'm older than you and that means stronger…" I couldn't finish my sentence because a voice cut me off.

"Bella?" Fuck! I know that voice.

"Hello Edward."

* * *

**I told you guys it would be longer :D **

**I'm sorry if I dont update fast and the reason would be that I'm too lazy to write or I'm short in ideas, dont let this happen so...**

**Please review oh and Happy New Year :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the long update. I was really busy and I didnt want to rush things up and disappoint you. **

**A few thing: About James - there was the battle but no bite; Emmet wasnt changed by Rosalie, they found each other somewhere, thats important.**

**Oh, and my bestie is having a birthday and this chapter is for her :)**

**I dont own anything but the plot, the plot is all mine :p **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**E POV (hehe)**

Where is she? She was supposed to call me one minuet ago! I'm starting to worry. My Bella knows how I get when she doesn't call me. I have left her five messages already and she hasn't return anything. Where is she?

Suddenly my phone rang.

"Bella?" I asked with hope in my voice. To my disappointment it wasn't her. It was Alice. Maybe she could tell me where is Bella. "Alice, do you know why Bella hasn't called me yet? I'm worried about her." I said to my sister.

"That's why I'm calling. I cant see her. She disappeared around when she was supposed to have lunch at school. I didn't thought about it much because I though she was with the muts but she still hasn't appeared." She said concerned. What is happening. " Go to her house, if she is not there we'll tell Carlisle." Alice said and hung up.

When I got to her house I saw that all the lights were turned off. I heard a noise and walked in that direction. I saw Bella and I instantly felt relief but that feeling left space for shock.

There stood Bella holding a man to the wall. The man was smirking and the strange thing was that he was weaker than her. Like that's possible.

"Bella?" I asked shocked.

"Hello Edward." She said as she turned towards me. Oh God! What is she wearing! She looks gorgeous, but she doesn't look like my Bella. My Bella would never wear such clothing and make-up. And who is that guy?

**B POV**

Shit! How could I forget about the Cullens! How could I be so stupid! Ugh, now I have to deal with them _and _the problem with Damon. Speaking of which, he decided to make his presence known.

"And who would that be?" He asked amused. I glared at him but again, no effect.

"I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?" Edward said and from his expression I could guess that he was ready to strike at him at any moment.

"Her ex and really Bella, a ginger? I didn't know you were so desperate." Damon said arrogantly.

"Shut up! You are getting on my last nerve." I snarled at him.

"More like dancing on it but ok." He joked. Ugh!

"I said shut up. I'll deal with you later." I said angrily. Just one more little comment from him and he'll need to say goodbye to his privet parts.

"As you say, _princess._" He said with a smirk on his face. Okay, here's the thing. I really, _really_, hate it when someone calls me princess.

Don't know from where, how and when I found a wooden sharp object but know clearly it was in Damon's stomach. Take that, smirk master. I mean, arrogant bastard.

"I told you not to call me princess, Damon. I warned you. But you don't seem to listen to me. Now you will be quiet or bye bye little Damon." I said with my best threatening voice and _Halleluiah_ he seemed scared a little. "Now" I said as I walked to Edward who was looking lost. I don't blame him, till this morning he believed I was someone else. I started compelling him, but the bad thing was that the compulsion wears off in ten minuets or so. The first time I tried it on a Cold one I had to lie my ass off when he remembered. "Edward, you are going to your house and tell everyone that I'm okay and that I'll be there in ten minuets. You wont remember this happening until I get there. Now go." I compelled him.

When he left I turned to Damon with a glare. "Now about that little problem in Mystic Falls. What to do, what to do…" I said thinking out loud. On the plus side I could visit some friends there and get out of this rainy town, but the bad said was the memories. And those memories aren't good, well not all of them anyway. After about five minuets of thinking I've made my mind. "I'll help. But don't ever think that you are forgiven, that we are okay." I said icily to him. And don't judge me, he deserves it.

"That's okay. I came here for your help and I'm thankful for it." He said seriously. Ah, Damon serious, no way!

"Now I'm going to deal with that problem and I'll meet you here in an hour. If I'm not back in an hour or more trace my sent and we'll go from there." I ordered and started running to the Cullens house. I was there in a matter of seconds. I was that fast.

I walked in and immediately the whole 'family' was there.

"We were so worried. When Edward came back he was like someone took over his body. He only repeated 'Tell the family, stay there, forget'. Now can you explain what was that all about and since when do you have a taste in cloths." Alice kept ranting until I snapped. I'm known for my short temper.

"Stop." I snapped at her, drowning shocked gasps from everyone except one person. The Bella they know don't do things like that. No, she always stays quiet. God, how could I survive so long with them. "Now, shall we take this to the living room where we can sit and talk calmly." I said and started walking towards the living room giving them no choice except to follow me. I sat at the sofa and Emmet sat next to me. From all of them, Emmet was my favorite and I have lots of reasons for that.

"So I have something to tell you and I want all of you to be quiet, till I allow you to speak. Understood." I asked clearly. I saw everyone nodded confused and Edward watching me strangely. Ugh, they will not take it well. "First off, I'm not human."

**D POV**

Me being the 'good' old brother, called the idiots to see if there were still alive. But as I called I was surprised and not pleasantly.

"You what!" I yelled in the phone. " What of 'Don't do anything and that I was taking care of it' don't you understand.!" These idiots decided to act on their own head and strike a deal with Elijah when I specifically said not to.

"We don't have any other options." Elena said annoyingly.

"And what do you think I'm doing right now, Elena? Drinking hot chocolate and relaxing!" I snapped at her. Ugh, how could they be so ignorant! "I was gone for a day and this is what you do! Thank God I'm returning tomorrow. Clearly you cant deal with serious situations without me, without making deadly mistakes. Now you will try to break the deal off with Elijah because I found help." I said and hung up. They were so stupid.

**B POV**

Wow, they really did didn't say anything. But I blame it on the shock. I waited a minuet and continued.

"Now, I'm older than you so don't even think about trying something funny." I said looking at Edward. And that seemed to take them out of the shock.

"That's not possible. You cant be. You have pulls and blood in you. And you don't sparkle in the sun." Alice said sure. When she got to the part with the sparkle thing I started laughing. I mean come on. Just imagine my self-control when he showed me that he sparkled. I mean come on! Who wont laugh to a walking disco ball.

"Oh I'm not like your kind. And I definitely don't sparkle." I said with a laugh.

"But if you are not like us, then what… no! It cant be. You are from the original type." Carlisle said. Well, I was a little offended when he said the original type but I'll let it slide this time.

"Now there's someone who learned his lesson." I said. I was in a good mood. Strange. I was pissed off like ten minuets ago. I blame Damon for that. "Now, the basics of my kind are that we _definitely _don't sparkle. We burn and before you ask me how I walk in the sun, well that's a secret I wont tell. We can sleep, eat, and my favorite thing is that every single one of us have powers. Well except if you are a veggie. Now that makes us really weak. We live but we are weak." I explained.

"You kill people." Edward said hurt. Oh, he can save his hurt expression for someone else.

"Not often. I have killed, yes, but I can feed without killing or turning the person." I said looking at my nails. As soon as I get some free time, I have to fixed them and paint them in my favorite colors, black and red. "Questions?" I asked them.

"Is Bella Swan your real name." Alice asked quietly. Wow she seems really hurt… like I care.

"No. Most people know me as Isabella Pierce."

* * *

**Didnt expect that, did you? I hope you like it and btw thank you for the reviews, every time i got one I dance my happy dance :D**

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry that I dont update for long time but I'm really busy at the moment and I dont have so much time to write as usual. **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I hope I have answered some of your questions. :)**

**I dont own anything :(**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Elijah POV**

Ha! Those idiots really think that I would help them to kill my brother! They were in for a surprise. Only that guy, Damon, doesn't believe me. He is a smart one but he is against me so he is on my black list.

Sometimes I really want my family to be normal. No killings, heart stabbing with daggers and etc… I have always protected Nicklaus because I couldn't let him die. He was my brother after all.

I still remember when one of my closest friends wanted to kill him. Thankfully, we came up with a solution that would help both sides. Or at least I hoped then.

_**Flashback**_

"You cant kill him Izz, please he is my only family left now. I don't even know where he is keeping the rest. Please." I pleaded Isabella. She was dead set on killing Klaus because her sister was the doppelganger. Of course I agreed with Klaus that it had to be done, even when I was in love with her.

"He is going to kill my sister! My sister, Elijah. What do you do when someone wants to kill your family?" She said sarcastically. I usually listen to her but in this case I cant follow her.

"Exactly! He is my brother. All right. Lets agree to this, we change Katerina. After the change we hide her and your family because, believe me, he will go after them." I proposed.

"We change Katerina? Have you gone mad? Don't you think that I would have found a way to change her if I wanted to? I don't want her to run forever from Klaus. That would hardly be a life!" She yelled at me.

"But if we don't, he'll kill her. I cant let that happen. I love her." I said quietly. She looked at me shocked. I never told anyone about this but she was my best friend. I couldn't lie to her.

"I knew it!" She yelled this time happily. I was glad that she wasn't mad at me. After all, Izz was known as really protective of her sister, being the big sister and all.

"Please, Izz. I know that you are against this but it's the only way to save her." I pleaded.

"Promise me that she'll be okay. Promise me that she wont be alone. Promise me that you'll be with her, even if your brother goes after you. Promise me that you'll keep her safe even if it the plan doesn't work." She said and looked at me. I didn't even have to think twice before I answered.

"I promise."

_**End of Flashback**_

Since then things got bad. Nicklaus found out about our plan and kidnapped Katerina. When I heard that she escaped I immediately went after her but those vampires, Rose and Trevor, found her first. They were going to bring Nicklaus when Katerina killed herself and became a vampire. I went to find her but she had already fled the country.

For some time I ran from Klaus but he found me couple of years later and I had agreed to help him find Katerina but for my own reasons. Nicklaus only wanted revenge.

As for Isabella, she got really mad and left. I tried talking to her but she was beyond mode for forgiveness.

_**Flashback**_

"Izz, please talk to me." I pleaded her. She was walking away from me but she suddenly turned to look at me.

"To forgive you?! Look what you have done. What your brother have done. She's gone, Elijah." She said brokenly. I stepped towards her but she stepped away and put a cold mask on her face. "You promised me. You promised that you will keep her safe. You promised." With that said, she walked away.

_**End of Flashback**_

I never saw her again. I really hope that she lived a happy live.

Now, back to plotting against those pathetic vampires.

**B POV**

"No way!" Carlisle said with disbelief. Believe it Carly. "You are the sister of Katherine." He continued like it was a shocking fact.

"Actually, she is my sister. Seeing that I'm older and all." I said.

Where is Damon? Now would be a really good time to come and rid me off those stupid vampires.

"Did you say Katherine? That names sounds familiar." Emmet said suddenly. I smiled to him. I would tell him in a little while.

"Our real names are or were, are Katerina and Isabella Petrova. We decided to change our names for protection." I explained. I saw recognition flicker in Emmet's eyes before it died.

"But I thought Katherine had no siblings." Carlisle said confused.

"Well she is not a one to brag." I said arrogantly. "Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to death but after what she has done… well you can say that we are not in a chit chat mode."

"What I want to know is, who was that guy that you were with when I came?" Edward asked. Shithead! Why did you had to bring it up? Stupid, fucking, pennyhead, dickhead…

As if on cue, Damon walked in looking like he was at home.

"Times up. No time to lose. We have to go now. Chap chap." He said. Everyone looked at him like he had gone mad. I only glared at him. Now I have to explain who he is. Ugh.

"Everyone meet Damon Salvatore. A big asshole who doesn't know when to shut his mouth." I said with fake cheerfulness. He only smirked at me and I returned with a glare. Then I noticed that Jasper was looking at him strange like he knew him before. I decided to ask.

"Do you two know each other?" I asked making a gesture between Jasper and Damon. Only then Damon looked at him. When he saw Jasper his smirk froze. So they did know each other. Interesting.

"Let me guess." Damon started, his smirk in place "Major Jasper Withlock. I remember you."

"I don't. You seem familiar but I cant say exactly from where." Jasper said confused.

"You don't need to." Damon said. "Now, if we are done with the pointless jibber jabber, we have to go." He said towards me.

"You are going? Where? You cant go. What about us?" Edward went into panicky mode. I started laughing.

"First _Eddie, _there is no us. Never was, never will. Did you really think that I would stay with a hundred year old virgin?" I laughed. At that moment I wished for a camera but Damon took his phone out and took a picture saying "Priceless." I laughed and went to him to look at the picture. It was hilarious.

"Now." I said, turning to all of them "I have a few things to say to all of you. First Carlisle and Esme… did you seriously had to adopt full grown pussies?" I asked laughing. Everyone seemed shocked by my behavior except Damon who was leaning on a wall and watching with amusement and Emmet who was looking both hurt and like he would start laughing any moment now. I sent him a wink and he relaxed slightly.

"Rosalie, what can I say… you are a raging bitch that only loves herself and lets don't mention that you are so wrong for Emmet." She started to speak but I shot her my famous glare that works, most of the time, and she shut up glaring at me.

"Jasper, I understand that you have cravings, and I understand that you fell everyone's bloodlust but seriously, all these years you cant have a little control over a little paper cut?"

"Alice, you are a manipulative, control freak that leaves no choice of the matter. Also you are a horrible 'best friend' and have a horrible taste in cloths. They were times that I literally wanted to kill myself just to get away from you."

"Edward, oh Edward. You little prude. You are overprotective and wanted me to have no life other than yours and you still didn't want to turn me. You left me in the woods, 'broking' my heart and wanted me to leave a human life when you knew that I wanted to be with you. That was my role. Act like a perfect little human and make to prude fall in love with you. You disgust me." I said to him with as much disgust as I could show.

"I hate all of you, except Emmet of course." I said with a smile to Emmet. He seemed confused.

"Why Emmet?" Alice said, her voice breaking down. I smiled.

"Because Emmet is my brother."

* * *

**Hope you liked it and did you like the Elijah part? Leave a review and tell me please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews and sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to get this out and see if you would like this (smirk)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Elena POV**

Things were going as planned. Everybody think that I'm so naïve and especially Damon, but they don't know the half of it. I really don't trust Elijah. I mean, at first I did but then I got a call from Katherine and things got a little more complicated.

**Flashback**

_"Hello?" I said after answering my phone._

_"Elena, I have a preposition for you." A voice said, exactly like mine._

_"Katherine?" I asked a little fear creeping in my voice._

_"Yes, now this isn't a talk for over the phone. If you cherish your life and the life of your family and friends, come meet me at the tomb where we can chat freely, after an hour. Come alone or I might not be so chatty. I have things to tell you and plans to include you in. You will want to hear what I got to say."_

_"Why should I believe you?" I asked suspiciously. She is not exactly the most trustworthy person in the world._

_"You don't. But then you might get killed. Not everyone is what they say they are." Katherine said cryptically and hung up._

_What the hell? Does this have anything to do with Elijah or Klaus? I have to go fin out. But what will I tell Stefan? He was suppose to meet me here… now. The front door of my house opened and Stefan walked in. He was looking gorgeous. He was wearing black jeans and white T-shirt, showing his muscles._

_"What's wrong?" He asked me looking my shaken looks. I mean, every time I see or talk to Katherine I'm shaken. Its like looking in the mirror._

_"Oh, nothing. Just got a little ill for a moment. It's nothing." I said when I saw his face. He walked to me and kissed me lightly. I loved moments like this when we were all alone but now I didn't had time for this. "Um, I have a little work to do so I won't be able to stay. Sorry." Ugh, what a pathetic excuse! You could do it better Elena!_

_He didn't seem to believe me but only nodded. After almost an hour I dressed and left. It wasn't a short walk but I got time to clear my head. When I got there I saw her leaning on the wall and looking at her nails. I would never get used to that we look like twins._

_"I'm here, now talk." I said._

_"Well, well, well. The little nice girl has grown a backbone. How impressive." She said sarcastically. I scowled and she continued "First, about your deal with Elijah. You shouldn't trust him. He won't do anything for you except kill you."_

_"And why shouldn't I?" I asked her._

_"Look what happened at the ritual. When you could have killed him. He betrayed you and you are willing to trust him again? How stupid could you be? You will only get yourself killed." She said. Well she did have a point._

_"Ok you might be right there but why are you telling me this? If I can remember correctly, you didn't like me so much." I said. Man, this was so fucked up. I have always believed that she was so evil. That I should never trust a word that comes out from her mouth but here I was, listening to her._

_"I want to help you." When I raised my eyebrows she continued to explain. "Yes, I know that I haven't been the best person lately. Let me tell you my story first and you will understand why I am doing this." She then proceed to tell me her story… (AN: Leaving it out on purpose.)_

_I was shocked. I was starting to feel sympathy for her. After what she has been through. Yes, I had lost so many people but I still had my brother with me. I cant even imagine life without him._

_"So do you understand now? Do you understand what we have to do?" She asked me seriously._

_"Yes." I haven't been more sure about something in my life. This will have to work or we would get killed for sure. Now I only have to make step one of the plan._

_Elijah kept insisting on making the deal. Well, two, or three, can play the game._

_I called Elijah_

_"Yes?" He answered._

_"I want to make the deal." I said. Step one completed._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Hope you liked it and I wanted to ask, because its been in my head for quiet a while, a fanfiction Bella/Kol? I wont start it now but I want to know what you think. **

**Also if you want you can follow me on Twitter - punck_chick :)**

**Leave a review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**B POV**

"I'm your what?" Emmet asked shocked and I don't blame him. After all, in his eyes(well, until a few minuets ago) I was a human girl who fell in love with his retarded brother.

I slowly walked to him, ignoring the looks from the others, and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm your sister." I said clearly. "You don't remember everything about your previous life, right?" I asked him.

"Yes. But how do you know?" Emmet asked.

"Because I, and only I, can give you back your memories." I explained

You see, when Katerina got pregnant and our father tried to kill us, we left our home for good. It wasn't so bad. We weren't happy there. So we went to England. There we met Nicklaus and Elijah and all the drama began. I have known from the beginning that we were not safe with them but neither Emmet nor Katherine listened to me. After I learned that Katherine had turned into a vampire and run away, I knew I had to follow her. But there goes my problem, Emmet. He didn't know about the whole supernatural thing and I didn't want to bring him in it. I was the smartest and I had to protect my siblings with all I had. So I had Elijah make him forget all about us and made it that way, that only I could give his memories back. Of course over the years I had wondered what happened to him but I never got the courage to go see him. I thought he died of old age a long time ago but when I got to Forks, you can just imagine my surprise when I see my dear brother alive and a Cold one moreover. So I got close to them to see if he remembers anything and I saw that it was nothing. So I stayed close to him, no matter how much of an annoying prick was Edward.

"Do you want to remember?" I asked him. He nodded. I looked into his eyes and said

"Remember."

**E POV**

_**Flashback**_

_**Bulgaria (I'm from there too :) )**_

_I and my younger sister were sitting in the backyard playing. I was six and she was five. We loved going outside to play but father didn't always let us, even when we were really good._

_We were playing now for an hour when we saw our mother and father coming towards us. Mother had a smile on her face and father had his stoic expression on his face like always._

_"Емет, Изи, имаме добри новини."** (Emmet, Izi, we have good news.)** Mother said. "Искате ли сестричка?" **(Do you want a sister?)** She asked us._

_I looked at Izi and we both said at the same time "Не." **(No.)** Then Izi continued "Защо да искаме, мамо? Аз си имам Еми и той си има мен." **(Why would we want a sister, mommy? I have Emmy and he has me.)** And just like that the expression on fathers face hardened._

_"Е, ще имате. Искате или не." **(Well, you will have one. Like it or not.)** He said and walked away. Mother looked at us with concern and quickly followed him. I saw Izi's lips quiver._

_"Аз ли съм виновна, Еми?" **(Is it my fault, Emmy?)** She asked me with tears in her eyes._

_"Разбира се, че не. Знаеш го какъв е татко."** (Of course not. You know what father is like.)** I calmed her down. I hated when our father made Izi cry._

_"Трябва ли да обичаме новата ни сестричка?" **(Do we have to love our new sister?)** Izi asked me._

_"Разбира се. Ще видиш. Всичко ще е наред. Ще я обичаме и пазим както се пазим ние двамата. Трябва да я пазим от татко." **(Of course. You'll see. Everything will be alright. We will love her and protect her like we protect each other. We have to protect her form father.)** I explained to her and pulled her in my arms. "Не можем да позволим на татко да я нарани както ни наранява нас."** (We cant let father hurt her like he hurts us.)**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I remember how everything got worse when Katerina was born. We instantly loved her and so did mother. But father wasn't so thrilled to have her. He started drinking heavily and got violent. We sometimes got in his radar when he was drunk but mostly mother tried to take the fall when we got in trouble. We kept protecting Katerina but then she did the unforgivable in our father's eyes. She got pregnant and with that she disgraced our family. Of course, I and Izi were mad at the beginning but we knew that father was going to kill her when she had the baby. The only thing that stopped him was mother. No mater how disappointed she was, she couldn't kill a baby. So together, I and Izi, came up with a plan to leave before that happened. Only things don't go always as planned.

_**Flashback**_

_"Хайде Кати, трябва да тръгваме. Татко ще се прибере всеки момент. Побързай." **(Come on Katy, we have to go. Father will be home any moment. Hurry up.)** I told Katerina. She was heavily pregnant and Izi was helping her walk. We planned on staying with my best friend Nathan, till Katerina gives birth and from there we will go from town to town till we reach somewhere safe._

_"Идвам. Стига си викал. Не мислиш ли, че ми е малко трудно да вървя? " **(I'm coming. Stop shouting. Dont you think its a little hard for me to walk now?)** Katerina snapped._

_"Да беше помислила за това по-рано." **(You should have thought of that earlier.)** I heard Izi muter. I walked to the front door and reached for the doorknob when the door opened with a bang. It was father. I instantly stood in front of my sisters to protect them._

_"Отивате ли някъде?" **(Are you going somewhere?)** He asked with humor in his voice. He was caring the shotgun he usually used when hunting but I guess now we were the prey._

_"Не ги наранявай."** (Dont hurt them.)** I said. No way in hell would I let him hurt them._

_"Да ги нараня? О не. Аз ви прощавам грешките."** (Hurt them? Oh no. I forgive you for your mistakes.)** Immediately hope shot through my body but all the hope went away when he continued. "Но пушката ми не." **(But my shotgun doesnt.) **_

_"Залегнете!" **(Get down!)** I shouted at my sisters while I went for the gun. It was a short fight with my father. I was stronger and taller than him and the fact that he had been drinking didn't help him much. In the end, he was on the ground not moving at all. I stared with horror. I heard my sisters stand next to me._

_"Не мислиш че…" **(You dont think...)**_

_"Незнам. Но по-добре да тръгваме. Някой може да дойде всеки момент."** (I dont know, but we better go. Someone can come any second.)** Izi said._

_"Agh!" Katerina groaned._

_"Какво?"** (What?)** I and Izi asked at the same time._

_"Мисля, че водите ми изтекоха. Бебето идва."** (I think my water broke. The baby is coming.)** She winced._

_"Супер! Просто супер."** (Great. Just great.)** I heard Izi mumbled and I agreed with her. It couldn't be a worse moment for that to happen. Now somebody will definitely hear and come to see what is happening. And mother could come home any moment. We suggested to her to take the afternoon and go relax with her best friend. But now its late afternoon and she was going to come home any second. She wont be too happy with us for our father. Sure they don't get along that often lately but she still loved him._

_"Това е гадно!"** (This sucks!)** Katerina huffed._

_**End of Flashback**_

Thankfully, no one came. Katerina had a beautiful girl and she named her Yana. Because we didn't know how to care for a baby, we left her with Izi's best friend, Kristina. She has always wanted a baby so it was a win win situation. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to know my niece but I couldn't then.

We left the same night. Katerina was tired but she knew we had to go as soon as possible. So after a few weeks of traveling we found ourselves in England. There we met the Mickaelsons. Katerina immediately fell in love with Klaus. Of course I notice him watching her with a strange expression but my attention was on his sister, Rebecca. I fell in love with her and she with me. We were happy but there was something strange with her family. Izi kept telling us to leave when we had the chance but I couldn't just leave my love and she knew it. She got close with Elijah and he became her best friend. But after a few weeks suddenly Katerina disappeared and Klaus followed her soon. I was really worried and asked Izi what she knew but she just said to meet her after an hour in her room. Now I remembered our conversation.

_**Flashback**_

_"What is happening, Izi? Where is our sister? If you know something please tell me."_

_"I cant tell you what is happening. Its too late now. But you have to be safe. Its already too late for me and Katy but you still have the chance to live a normal life." She explained to me. It only let me more confused._

_"Izi what…"_

_"There is no time. Elijah." I watched in confusion as Elijah walked in the room and stood before me. He looked me in the eye and said_

_"You will forget you ever had sisters. You will forget all about them and all about your family. All abut your time here. All about Rebecca. You will now live here and keep everything together. You will forget about my family and when Isabella is ready, she, and only she, can make you remember."_

**_End of Flashback_**

**B POV**

I looked at Emmet waiting for him to remember everything. I knew he was going to be mad about compelling him but I hoped he was going to look past the fact and forgive me. But I didn't know how he was going to react about Rebecca. After all, he loved her with all he had. Much more than Rosalie.

I could feel everyone stare at me and Emmet but I didn't care. Oh, and I saw how Edward was frowning because he couldn't read Emmets thought anymore. It was a simple protection from me. I didn't want that dickhead to see our special moments together. Neither did I want for him to know about the originals.

Damon was leaning on the wall close to me looking at me with concern. He, like everybody else, was shocked when he learned that I had a brother. Ha! Take that. He thought that he knew everything about me. Well, he could've had at one time but it was too late for that now.

After five minuets Emmet finally looked at me with recognition.

"Izi?" He asked like he couldn't believe. I only nodded with tears in my eyes. I missed him calling me that. Suddenly he grabbed me in a bear hug and I wrapped my arms around him. Just like when we were little.

"I missed you so much." I whispered in his ear. After a few moments he backed away from me a little and asked me

"What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me?" Oh, he was starting to get angry.

"At first I tried telling you but you didn't listen. You were so in love with Rebecca… " Why did I have to bring her up!

"Rebecca! How could you make me forget about her?" He asked me hurt. I noticed Damon looking shocked when he heard the name Rebecca but at the moment I didn't care. I was starting to get angry.

"Because she was a fucking vampire! As her whole family. And her brother wanted to sacrifice our little sister! Are you happy now?" I asked him sarcastically. He wore a gob smack expression. I guess he didn't expected exactly that. "Look, I will tell you later all of it but now we have to go. I want to get the hell away from here." 'And them' I added in my mind.

We started walking to the door, Damon following us, when they stopped us.

"Emmet, what about us?" Rosalie asked hurt. I could almost sympathize her… almost. I could see how wrong she was for Emmet. Rebecca was perfect for him. I watched Emmet turn to them, all wearing the exact mask of hurt, and shake his head.

"I cant." He said and walked out of the door. We followed him out ignoring the others. After a few minuet walk I asked Damon

"When you say original trouble, who do you mean?"

"All." He answered. Great.

"Where are we going?" Emmet asked me.

"Mystic Falls. I'm sure you'll love it there." I answered thinking about Rebecca. Yep, he will love it.

* * *

**Finally! I didnt intent to continue this long in Forks but they are going finally in Mystic Falls. **

**Thank you all for you reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay guys. I just watched all Doctor Who series, films and everything and i just couldnt stop :D**

**I dont own anythin...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**B POV**

"So, tell me everything." Emmet said. We were sitting in the woods right outside of Mystic Falls to talk. Damon had gone before us to see what has happened since he was gone and that gave us time to talk freely without anyone overhearing us. We would meet Damon later at the Grill.

"It all started when we met the Mikaelsons. I knew there was something wrong with them and I tried to warn you and Katerina but you didn't listen to me. You fell in love with Rebecca and Katerina fell in love with Klaus but I could see there was something strange, especially with Klaus. So one day when I was walking in the woods to clear my head I overheard Elijah and Klaus talking, well more like arguing.

Flashback

"Don't do it Klaus." Elijah said. I walked quietly closer to them to hear better, maybe the mystery will finally be revealed.

"Yes I would. I will be finally free of the curse and I will create my hybrid army." Klaus said. What the hell? What hybrids?

"But I love her." Elijah said desperately.

"Love is a weakness brother. How many times do I have to repeat that for you to understand?" Klaus yelled. There was something strange happening with his eyes. "And when I kill that doppelganger, I would be free at last." What the fucking hell!

"What about her brother and sister? They would certainly notice there is something strange going on. Isabella already knows there is something strange with us. It wont be long before she realizes that we are not human." Elijah said. They were talking about us! But that means that Klaus is going to kill Katerina… no! I would not let this happen.

"Emmet is too in love with our sister to notice and as for Isabella… when I free myself of the curse I would kill her or something. I don't care. She isn't valuable to me. Its her sister I want." Not valuable my ass.

"What about Emmet? Rebecca would never forgive us if we kill him. And if we kill Isabella he will leave and Rebecca will go with him." Elijah argued.

"I don't care!" Klaus yelled. His eyes turned red and veins gathered under his eyes. When he opened his mouth I saw fangs. I let out a loud gasp. I quickly tried to cover it with my mouth but it was too late. They heard me and snapped their heads in my direction. Klaus smirked and started walking to me.

"Look what we have here." He was suddenly in front of me. I stumbled back, trying to get away from him but my back hit a tree and I realized that I had nowhere to go.

"Don't hurt her Klaus." Elijah warned.

"Oh, relax brother. I'm only going to make her forget, that's all." Klaus said as he stared in my eyes. They were so hypnotizing I couldn't look away. "You will forget all of what you heard here. You walked a little in the woods but then you got tired and went back to your rooms and fell asleep." Then all I could remember was blackness.

End of Flashback

"That's when I figured out I had some kind of shield on my mind because I could remember everything. I acted as a little naïve girl and tried to stay away from them as much as possible but then I figured out that if I wanted to save our sister and gather more information I would have to get close to them. So I did. Elijah became my best friend and if I didn't knew he was something strange, he was a decent guy. One day I tried eavesdropping again on Klaus and Rebecca but I guess I was really bad at it because I got caught again.

Flashback

"When are you going to do it?" Rebecca asked.

"Next full moon…" Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and when I turned towards it I saw no other than Elijah. What is with people catching me eavesdropping? Couldn't they leave me alone to listen? I walked past him and out of the door so they couldn't hear us. I heard him following me and I only turned to him when we were out of earshot.

"Again with the eavesdropping? Didn't you learn your lesson?" He asked me with a cryptic smile planted on his face. Well, there is no reason to pretend now.

"What did you expect me to do when you are planning to kill my little sister, tried too brainwash me somehow and when my brother is in love with… I don't know what you are." I started yelling at the end all the nerves getting to me.

"How do you even remember?" He asked me.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I want is to get my sister and brother and get the hell away from here. The sooner the better."

"You cant leave. Klaus wont let you go. Not now, not when he has waited so long and I cant stop him. Not now. Not for this."

"Then what do you expect me to then? Just sit in my bed and don't think that you are going to kill my little sister? And what are you going to do with me? I guess Rebecca would keep Emmet as a pet or something, but what about me? I'm useless. Nicklaus was right." I ranted on. All these weeks of not knowing what is going to happen had their effect on me.

"That's not true. You are my best friend. I'm not going to leave you. And, believe it or not, Rebecca truly loves your brother." Elijah comforted me. It was hard to not believe him. He, even with all the strange things with him, was my best friend. I couldn't deny that. He was there for me when I needed him.

"I believe you Elijah but what are you?" I finally asked the question that was eating me for weeks now.

"We are vampires. My family and me are a lot stronger than the other of our kind because we are the first ever vampires. So the ordinary vampire burns in the sum, dies with a stake in his heart and there is the herb vervain that when it touches the skin it burns. People also use it for protection. You see, vampires can compel you to forget or do something against your will…"

"Like Klaus in the woods." I interrupted him considering what he said.

"Yes, but for a strange reason it didn't work on you."

End of Flashback

"He told me the story of his family, how they were created and what Nicklaus wanted. He is actually a hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf. Long story short, there was his curse that suppress his werewolf side. He wanted to break the curse and he needed a vampire, a werewolf, a witch and a doppelganger. Our sister is the doppelganger. When he told me everything I got the idea of killing Klaus. I was dead set on it but Elijah talked me out of it. We decided to change Katerina for her safety, he needed her human or the curse wouldn't be broken but before we did anything, Nicklaus overheard us talking on day and kidnapped Katerina. She found about what he was planning and escaped. She turned into a vampire and I knew I had to follow her. I wanted to give you a normal life since you didn't know anything. Rebecca left with Elijah right after he compelled you and I asked Rose, a friend of mine, to change me. She did and I followed Katerina. I caught up with her in the next town and we started travelling together. At the same time we ran from Klaus because he wanted his revenge. It wasn't easy but we managed.

At 1864 we ended here, in Mystic Falls. We met the Salvatore brothers and I fell in love with the older brother, Damon. Stefan fell in love with Katerina but I saw that she only played with him. Damon knew what we were and didn't mind it at all, he even wanted me to turn him. In these years the people in Mystic Falls were hunting down vampires. Me and Kat had to be extremely careful and to watch out for vervain. And then Damon turned me in. I don't know what made him do it but one night when I was with him, they came bursting thro the door and they dragged me out. Damon just stood there when they were dragging me out and watched with emotionless face like I was nothing to him. They got Katerina too but we manage to escape at the last minute. They locked all vampires and locked them in the church and then burned it. After a couple of years Katerina left me as she wanted to be alone. I traveled alone since then, created a few friendships over the year and then I came here, met Edward and the rest you know." I said finishing my story. Looking back I had a tough life. The whole time Emmet listened and didn't interrupt me once. I looked at him waiting for his reaction. I had imagined my conversation with him a lot of times, each with a different end.

"Did you even think about me?" He asked me heartbrokenly.

"Of course I did! I thought about you all the time but I had to give you the chance to live…"

"What life? Even if you did that thing, that made me forget, I still felt the lost. Of you, of our little sister and Rebecca. How would you feel if everything is taken away from you and you don't even know what? You just wake up one day and there it is, the lost." Emmet said. I didn't even think of that. What kind of a sister I am?

"I'm sorry Emmet I really am." I said with tears in my eyes. He opened his arms and enveloped me in one of his bear hugs.

"What happened to you Emmet?" I asked him after a while.

"Nothing much, really. I left on the next day you left. I didn't want to stay there. I didn't know then why I had to stay there but I had to get away, even when every fiber of my body shouted me to stay there. I got really into hunting and I was really good at it. One day I saw a bear and thought 'What the hell?' and tried to kill it. It was stronger and I couldn't do it. I was badly hurt and… I didn't care that I was going to die. I would die fighting but then Rosalie came and saved me. She took me to Carlisle and they changed me. My memories were non-existent as they were and when I changed I couldn't remember anything. I loved the Cullens, I really did. They were like a family to me for a long time. I loved Rosalie but I didn't fell in love with her. We moved from town to town and then we came here. We met you, Edward fell in love and everyone thought that you were his soul mate. You seemed kind of familiar to me but I couldn't tell from where. But all those years, the emptiness didn't disappear. I would forget sometimes but it was there, reminding me that there is something I was missing. So that is it, my story. Not as colorful as yours." He laughed. Wow, I should've never left him.

"I guess we didn't have easy lives." I joked. He laughed with me.

"Yeah, I guess we didn't. Now, lets go. I have to have a little chat with Damon. He doesn't need his arms right?" He asked with humor. I couldn't help but laugh. That's exactly what he said all those years when I got a boyfriend.

"Don't be mean… only one arm." I smirked. Oh, the look on Damon's face will be priceless.

We walked to the bar, as it wasn't so long and I filled him in on the other details and all about what the other supernaturals were. Like witches and werewolves, especially when he was used to the tribe in Mystic Falls. I also told him that there would be some originals but I didn't know witch. I wanted it to be a surprise.

We walked in the bar and we saw that Damon was already there talking to a blond and from what I was seeing, they didn't like each other much. He saw us and when Emmet saw him, he threw him a death glare. Damon gulped and looked at me with confusion. I just smirked and winked at him as we made our way to the bar. It was funny to see him squirm. We sat at the bar and ordered to the blond bartender.

After a few minutes a girl with dark skin, black hair and green eyes sat next to me. I guess that was Bonny, the witch.

"Hi. Are you knew here?" She asked me kindly. Like I could fall for that. I decided to see what she thinks of Damon.

"Yes actually. What can you tell me about that guy with the raven hair and blue eyes? He was annoying me earlier and I cant get rid of him." I said with annoyed voice. She believed as always.

"That's Damon. Big asshole. Just stay away from him. He is no good. He went out of town these days to 'bring a friend' as he says but I don't even think there is a friend. Or if there is, it would be probably some bimbo that doesn't know anything and is just too in love with him." Oh she did not say that.

"Is that so." I said with a fake smile. I saw Emmet tense next to me and glare at something behind me. I turned to see that Damon was coming towards us. Great.

"Bonny, I see you've met my friend. This is Isabella and her brother Emmet. They are here to help." Damon said with a smirk. He heard our talk with Bonny and we both enjoyed how Bonny's smile froze, finally realizing who I was.

"Hello Bonny."

* * *

**If you like, check out my new story 99 problems, and those who have read it I will update these days. **

**-P**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT READ: For a part of my story to work I'm going to make Jasper a few centuries older! **

**I dont own anything...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**B POV**

"Hello Bonny." I said with a smile. Her face was priceless.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I am just having a bad day. That's all. I have nothing against you." She quickly tried to apologies. She was panicking and I was enjoying every second of it. Then I saw someone leaving the bar.

"I'm sure that's true and as much as I would like to stay and chat I have some business to do, and besides Emmet here wants to have a little chat with Damon." I said with a smirk and walked out. I had to be sure. And I was right. It was him.

"Klaus, I didn't expect to see you so soon." I said to him. He was looking at me with that predator smile that I hated sometimes. Don't get me wrong, the guy was hot as hell but he was one scary dude.

"Just heard you were in town and came to welcome you." Klaus said with a 'friendly smile'. Yeah, like I would believe him.

"More like you wanted to know what I have for you." I said.

"True. So what do you have for me?" He asked me getting down to business.

"I found only one there. He doesn't know yet. Also there is a tribe of shape shifters but they only stay to protect their little land. They won't be any help." I said to him. Don't think that I am betraying someone; I'm just holding my end of the deal. Klaus made me a big favor a while ago and I had to pay him up. This is the last part of my end of the deal.

"Good job. And where is that one?" Klaus asked me. He actually seemed pleased with what I had done. Interesting.

"He'll be here soon. I just need to call him." I said to him.

"Call him. I need him here before the next full moon. He will learn with the others."

"I call him and my end of the deal is done. You said this was the last one and you aren't going to break your own rules are you?" I asked him sarcastically. He promised and he wasn't known for breaking his deals. Well, there are few known that have tried to break a deal with him but they didn't live to see the next morning.

"You are free after you make the call. I can promise you that." He said seriously. Well, maybe he is not the monster everyone thinks that he is. On the other hand, he _is_ a mass murder.

"Ok, he will be here in a couple of hours." I said and left to make the call. I dialed the number and after a few seconds he picked up. I pulled again the naive little girl from Forks.

"Hi Mike…"

**D POV**

Oh, she did not just leave me here with brother bear who wants to see me dead right now! Just my fucking life. I turned to him with my most innocent look I could pull off but it wasn't helping at all. I saw him looking at me and in that moment I fully understood the phrase 'if looks could kill'.

"So you wanted to talk to me." I said trying to be confident but it wasn't working.

"Actually my arms are but for the sake of my sister I would not beat you to a bloody pulp... here." He said with a smirk. "Now you are going to tell me exactly what happened 1864."

"Not here. There are too many people who could listen in and I don't want anyone butting in..." I said while looking at the vampires in the bar who were clearly listening in. Caroline included. "We can go to my house."

"Fine with me. Less people watching while I kill you." He said cheerfully and I had to only gulp. We walked there and it wasn't even ten steps into the house when Emmet punched me, and it hurt like hell. Damn those muscles were not only for decoration.

"Ouch."

"Sorry couldn't help it." Emmet said 'apologetically'. Yeah, right! "Now talk." He ordered while crossing his arms.

"Well, it all started when Katherine and Bella came in Mystic Falls in 1864. I fell in love with Bella right then and there when she walked out of the carriage. She was so beautiful and my brother thought that he was in love with Katherine but she had been compelling him and feeding from him and giving him blood. While I and Bella started dating and after a while she told me she was a vampire. She didn't tell me anything about her human life except that she and Katherine were from Bulgaria. I was okay with everything and I didn't even ask. But in that time, the founding families were hunting down vampires. My own father was hunting them. I and Stefan knew that if we say something then they will kill them. After a while, the council invented a watch that point to vampires and started hunting them one by one. I don't know what happen but one night when I was with Bella they charged in and took her away. I couldn't do anything and I tried, I really did but I couldn't move. They gathered the vampires in the church and burnt it down. Stefan and I tried to save Katherine and Bella but our own father killed us. I didn't know they escaped until a few years ago but when the situation here got worse I didn't know what else to do except to ask for help and that's how I ended up in Forks." I finished my tale. Emmet just stared at me for a few seconds and started laughing. Well, that's not the reaction I expected.

"You are seriously trying to convince me that you couldn't move while they were taking away the girl you loved. Are you thinking that I'm that stupid?" He asked me laughing.

"This is the truth. I don't know what happened. I couldn't move." I tried to convince him. And it was the truth. Why would I want to give in Bella?

"And why didn't you look for her after you found out she's alive? What is your reason here?" Emmet challenged me. I was saved from answering by the door opening.

"Okay Salvatore, you can't hide forever…" Rebecca started saying but stopped when she saw Emmet. Oh, right, they had history together.

"Well, as charming as it was seeing you, I'll leave you two to catch up." I said making my exit.

**E POV**

"Rebecca?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked just the same as before.

"Emmet… how…?" She asked not finding the exact words. And I couldn't either. I went to her and kissed her with all I had. I couldn't help it. She responded with the same amount of passion and we didn't even have to break for air but after a couple of minutes we broke apart and looked at each other.

"How are you alive?" Rebecca asked me with tears in her eyes.

"Long story. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her and she knew what I was asking her.

"Because I was afraid you would leave me when you find out. I wanted to tell you but Klaus forbade me. He said that if I tell you he would kill you. Klaus believes that love is a weakness and didn't let anyone in the family believe otherwise. When the things with your sisters happened, Klaus ordered me to go or he would kill you right then and there without a single thought. So I left. I hoped that you lived a happy human life but I guess that's not the case." She laughed nervously at the end. Right in that moment I didn't care for anything else.

**Jasper POV**

My family was broken. After Emmet and Bella left, everyone went nuts. Edward sat down facing the wall and started rocking like some lunatic; Alice was running in circles and saying that she couldn't see anything. Esme was crying and begging Rosalie, who was furiously packing het things, to stay. Carlisle was sitting in one of the chairs and started pulling his hair.

And then there was me… I started having fucking flashback from my human life. Memories I was meant to forget. I remembered everything and I was mad. I was really mad that she made me forget. Mad that things turned out the way they did. I was not supposed to be with the Cullens. I was not supposed to be with Alice. I have to find her. I have to know why she did this to me. Apparently we are going to Mystic Falls.

**B POV**

After our talk with Klaus he offered to buy me a drink and I accepted. Can't refuse a free drink, now can I?

"So what's new in your life? Anyone I have to kill?" Klaus asked jokingly. To tell you a secret, aside from the evil Klaus, he had another side of him that made me count him as one of my best friends.

"No, but when I was at Forks I started dating a Cold one, he was a one hundred year old virgin." I started laughing at the end. "Oh, and he was ginger." I added. Klaus started laughing with me because we have this inside joke about gingers.

"Really! Oh I would've loved to see his face when you dumped him." Klaus laughed. I pulled out my phone when the picture that Damon took of Edward and showed it to Klaus.

"Oh this is priceless!" We burst out laughing.

"So what am I hearing about a blonde named Caroline?" I smirked when he blushed. Jackpot!

"There is nothing to tell." He said quickly.

"Klaus." Speaking of the devil. She was pretty, blonde, blue eyed. Barbie. Who apparently didn't like Klaus very much but there was something in her eyes when she looked at him and it wasn't just hate… interesting.

"Caroline." Klaus greeted her with a smile. Oh, that man was a goner. If you didn't know him, you would never figure it out, but I knew him really well and he couldn't fool me. Just then I got a massage from Mike who was already in town. I sent him the address of the Grill and had to wait only few minutes for him to come. Meanwhile I introduced myself to the blonde.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Bella." I said with a smirk.

"Caroline. Are you going to stay in town or are you just visiting?" She asked me but I could see the real question. What was I doing with Klaus.

"I don't know yet but I have some business to finish here then I would decide." I said. That's when I heard Mike coming in.

"Bella." He called me. I saw Caroline's head snap toward him. Did she know him?

"Hey Mike." I greeted him but I was interrupted by Caroline.

"Mike? What are you doing here? Aren't you staying with the Newtons at Forks?" She asked him confused. What?

"Do you two know each other?" I asked them confused. Klaus was curious too.

"Ah, yes. He is my brother."

* * *

**Surprise! Didnt expect that did you? **

**Thank you all for you reviews :)**


End file.
